Harry Potter and the Disease of Death
by Mystic Child
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the dark Arts. It's Harry's 6th year and he finally learns about his destiny. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Ginny all main characters!
1. And so it Began

Chapter 1 And so it Began  
It was a warm day at Number 4 Privet Drive and the only person outside was Harry Potter. Harry was a wizard. Every year Harry attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but during the summer he had to live with his only surviving family, the Dursley's. Harry knew that the Dursley's would be leaving at any moment to go to town to celebrate Dudley's birthday and he would have the house to himself. He would have to finish his homework that he had been forced to do during the night and he'd also write to his best friend Ron. Ron and Hermione were his best friends at Hogwarts. He missed them so much but knew that it was only a matter of time before he would be allowed to leave the Dursley's and visit Ron once more.   
"Harry," Uncle Vernon's voice boomed across the yard. "Dudley and I are going out for a little while. Petunia is sick so you better take care of her."  
"Uh. . . . ." Harry thought. Having to take care of Petunia was one of the worst things that could have happened to him. "Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry replied.   
"If she doesn't have a proper time while she's sick then you'll be locked in your room again. Do you understand me boy?"   
"Yes Uncle Vernon."  
Harry heard the sounds of Dudley and Vernon getting into their quite expensive car. As they pulled out the driveway Harry decided that he'd better go check on his Aunt.   
As he entered her purple and gold room he glanced at the bed. She appeared to be asleep but when Harry inched closer he saw her open her eyes. Just then a large brown barn owl flew into the room giving Harry a gold envelope.   
"My O.W.L. results," Harry said without thinking. Oddly enough Petunia did not object. Harry quickly opened the parcel and began reading.  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
I am very pleased to be the one to tell you your O.W.L. results. On the attached form please fill out the classes you wish to take in N.E.W.T.S. Professors have already sent in their recommendation lists and if you are on their list you will be allowed to take their N.E.W.T.S. class. You must take at least five classes. Please list your alternatives just in case you are not accepted into one of your classes.  
Sincerely,  
Professor McGonagall.   
  
Harry stared down at the list of what he had received in each of his classes. He received O's in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures, E's in Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, and Charms. He received A's in Divination and History of Magic. Harry was very pleased with himself. He almost forgot that he was in the same room with Petunia.   
Once Harry snapped back to reality he suddenly had an idea. "Aunt Petunia," he began. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure whatever," she replied. Harry thought that she was too sick to argue.  
"What ever happened to your parents? You never talk about them."  
"They died," Petunia said softly. "The same night as your mom. They wouldn't tell Voldemort where you were so he killed them. I was in the house and seen them die. I was too scared to cry. Even though I was hid he knew I was there. As he left he said under his breath that one day people like me would be hunted off the earth. You see Lily was adopted. They tried to be extra special to her, just so she wouldn't feel left out. What they didn't know was that they left me out."  
"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. He actually felt sorry for his aunt.   
"It's okay dear," Petunia replied. Something was completely wrong. His aunt had just called him dear. "Don't you have some homework you need to be doing or something? Oh and what did your letter say?"  
"It was my O.W.L. results. I received good marks in all my classes," Harry handed her the paper as if she would understand what the marks meant.  
"That is rather good isn't it," she exclaimed. "Lily normally got all O's. She normally cried if she got an E."  
"That sounds like my friend Hermione," Harry began. "She's defiantly the smartest person in our year." Harry felt a little awkward in this conversation. He had never talked to Petunia like this before.  
Harry went into his room, got his school books, and returned to Petunia's room. He quickly filled out the form of what classes he wanted to take.   
"If you want me too I can quiz you on your subjects until Vernon returns," Harry's aunt spoke up.  
"Sure," Harry replied.   
Harry and Petunia continued to talk until the Dursley's red car pulled into their driveway. Harry quickly went back to his room and put away his books. He couldn't let Vernon see what they had been doing.   
As Harry re-entered Petunia's room she whispered, "Don't tell Vernon about this okay?"  
"Okay," Harry replied.  
  
Harry awoke to the familiar sounds of the Dursley's eating their breakfast the next morning. He wondered why Petunia hadn't woke him up but he quickly shook it off.  
As he entered the living room he saw that the Dursley's were almost ready to go somewhere.   
"We're going camping," Aunt Petunia began. "You are to stay at Mrs. Figg's until we return. Here." She handed him a small sack full of fresh bacon and toast.   
Uncle Vernon ushered Harry across the concrete street. As Harry entered Mrs. Figg's house the familiar smell of cats drifted into his nostrils. Harry quickly sat down and began to eat his breakfast while the Dursley's drove away in their car. As Harry ate he noticed a small note attached to his bag:  
Look in your room when you get back. I think you'll like it.  
Petunia  
  
During the day Mrs. Figg tried to find stuff for Harry and her to do but Harry remained bored. He grabbed her silver remote to her T.V. and turned the channel to the muggle news. Maybe something interesting would be on it. The news opened up by talking about some murder.   
"Tonight in Grove Cove Camping Grounds, three bodies were found dead." Harry stared in horror as he saw the Dursley's flash across the screen. "The bodies have been identified as Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley. As of now there is no conclusion of how they died. There were no visible marks on their bodies and were in prefect health, except the fact that they were dead."  
"Hurry," Mrs. Figg's voice pried Harry from the T.V. screen. "Go get your stuff and get back here as quick as possible. Leave nothing behind."  
Harry rushed across the street to get his things. He had no clue what was going on but he could tell it wasn't good. As Harry put his stuff in his bag he saw a small photo album on his bed. He shoved it into his bag and rushed back across the street.  
"Hurry," Mrs. Figg pushed Harry across her living room . Harry gave one last retreating glance at Number 4 Privet Drive. He would probably never see it again. As he turned his head he saw five death eaters enter the house.   
Mrs. Figg continued to push him down her wooden stairs to her basement. Harry thought that he was going to drop his stuff.   
"Touch the lamp," Mrs. Figg instructed. "It will take you to the Order's headquarters. You should be safe there."  
As Harry touched the lamp the world around him began spinning out of control. Finally he came to a stop somewhere in the Order's headquarters. Suddenly everything that had happened hit him. The Petunia he had come to love was now dead, killed by Voldemort. Harry began crying he couldn't help it. As everything around him burst into light he saw the entire Weasley family staring at him.

a/n: This is the start of a whole new fan fiction. If anyone has an idea for a fan fiction but doesn't want to write it please email to me and let me write it. My email's in my profile!  
Thanks!  
Rachel


	2. The Funeral

Chapter 2 The Funeral  
"Harry dear I can't believe you're here," Mrs. Weasley said as she rushed over to Harry. "What happened dear?"  
Harry wiped a tear from his eye then began telling what happened. Once he was finished everyone just stared at him.  
"We've got to tell Dumbledore," Mrs. Weasley began as she rushed around trying to find some parchment and a quill. "Harry, Ron will show you your room. Dinner will be ready shortly. I'm sure you're hungry."  
Harry thought of the bacon and toast that had worn off hours ago. Now that he thought about it he really was hungry. Harry picked up his bags and followed Ron to his room. Once Harry had throw his stuff on his bed Ron spoke up, "When you first arrived you were crying. I thought that you would be happy that the Dursley's were dead."  
"Petunia and me became really close yesterday," Harry began. "It's weird but I miss her. Oh I almost forgot." Harry reached into his suitcase and pulled out the photo album he had seen on his bed. As he turned slowly through the worn pages he seen pictures of Petunia, Lily, and their parents smiling back at him. Lily appeared to be no older than ten, but he was certain it was her. He saw Lily hugging a smiling James. There were pictures of Sirius, Lupin, James, and Peter. Harry couldn't believe it. He finally had more pictures of parents.  
"Where did you get that?" Ron asked as he drew closer.  
"Petunia," was the only word that Harry could say. It seemed to him that lately everyone he loved had been taken away from him.  
"Harry!" A voice screamed from the doorway. Harry turned to see Hermione smiling at him.  
"Hermione," Harry gasped. He was finally back with his friends.  
"It's good to see you again," Hermione said. "Well Ginny is waiting on me so I better be going." As Hermione turned to leave Ginny came through the open door.  
"I just thought I'd say hi to Harry," Hermione explained.  
"Sure," Ginny muttered under her breath. "Hey Harry. If you guys don't care I'm going to steal Hermione." At that Ginny drug Hermione out of the room.  
"Well," Ron began. "Are you ready for me to beat you in a game of wizards chess?"

Harry awoke early the next morning to unfamiliar sounds downstairs. He quickly rushed down to see what was going on. To his surprise Professor Lupin had arrived.  
"Well hello there Harry," Lupin said as he punched Harry on the arm. "Your aunt and uncle's funeral is going to be tomorrow. I was wondering if you would like me to take you. The whole Order will be there of course, for your protection."  
"Sure Lupin," Harry replied.  
"We'll leave about 4:00 Thursday afternoon. Make sure your ready by then," Lupin replied.  
"Okay I will," Harry replied.  
"So who's ready for breakfast?" Lupin asked as he began toward the kitchen.

"Hey Harry," Fred said as he sat down on the couch next to Harry later that afternoon.  
"We need your advice," George continued. "Try this." George held out a golden piece of candy on a stick.  
"What is it?" Harry knew all too well what kind of sweets the Weasley twins liked to make. They had even opened their own shop, selling personalized joke items. After carefully considering the name they finally decided to call their shop Double Trouble.  
"Don't worry," George said.  
This made Harry even more afraid that they were up to something. Knowing that he would give in sometime Harry licked the piece of candy. Instantly the flavors of cherries entered his mouth. He took another lick and his mouth was infested with a grape flavor. With each lick the candy changed color and flavor. As Harry took his last lick the stick transformed into butterflies and the disappeared into thin air.  
"I like it," Harry said. He was surprised that he was still breathing after eating on of their sweets.  
"Do you think it's good enough to put on the shelves though? It's not exactly like our other stock," Fred asked.  
"It wouldn't hurt to give it a try," Harry replied.

Over the next few days Harry didn't see Hermione much. Ginny said that she had went to see her parents one last time before she went back to school. Harry believed Ginny, he just thought that Hermione should have told them that she was leaving.  
A few days later, he learned the truth about why Hermione hadn't been at the Order's headquarters.  
Harry looked out one of the large glass windows of the Malfoy Manor, the place Hermione had hid only days before.  
It was weird being here, he thought. He would have never thought that Hermione would have been capable of doing such a thing. Then again, he never thought that Ginny would have been possessed by Voldemort in his second year.  
Outside Harry could see Hermione and Ginny standing next to each other, talking about an unknown topic. He wanted to go outside and comfort both girls, but he remained still.  
"It's hard to believe all this," Ron said as he stared out the same window Harry was.  
"I know," Harry replied. "This makes me think that this year will be the hardest so far, and I don't mean lesson wise."  
"I know what you mean," Ron replied. "I'm going to go talk to Hermione."  
Harry watched as Ron disappeared from the house and onto the yard that surrounded the manor.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said gently as he approached the girls. Hermione looked at him but didn't say a word. "Don't worry about it Hermione," Ron tried to comfort her. "As long as you and Malfoy didn't do anything."  
"Ron!" Hermione interjected.  
"You can speak," Ron half laughed. "And here I thought you were just a cute looking statue."  
Had Hermione heard him right? Did he just call her cute?  
"I need to be alone right now," Hermione said to Ginny and her brother. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'll be inside in a little while."  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.  
"Positive."

Harry awoke very early Thursday morning. He found his muggle tux that Lupin had borrowed for him. When he finally went down stairs he was surprised to find Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George ready to go too.  
"I didn't know you were coming," Harry said as he made his way past the troll umbrella stand.  
"We wouldn't let you go through this alone," Hermione replied. She had recovered a lot in the couple of days after the accident at Malfoy's house.  
"Thanks," Harry replied.  
In the next few minutes Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and to his horror Snape all turned up to escort him to the funeral. They were split into three groups. Harry was to go with Lupin and Tonks while the others waited before heading out.  
It was a damp morning as Harry walked down the sidewalk. He followed Tonks to the Metro where the quickly bored a train. The train ride seemed long and tense. Harry stared out of the window just to see the train making it's way through the long tunnel.

A cold wind swept across the graveyard as Petunia's casket was lowered into the ground. Harry tried not to cry but couldn't help it. Almost everyone he loved had been killed by Voldemort. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand to let him know that she was there. As the services finally came to a close, Hermione wondered away so that Harry could be alone. Harry knelt down beside his aunt's grave. He heard an odd noise. He looked up just in time to see a bolt of electricity pass through the air where he had stood moments before.  
"Get the boy!" Harry heard someone yell. He felt his body connect with the soft, freshly dug dirt as someone tackled him. He looked up and saw Hermione getting back up and pulling out her wand.  
"Barium!" She cried as another attack came hurtling toward Harry. A force field appeared in front of Harry reflecting the curse back to it's originator. Shrieks of pain echoed across the packed graveyard.  
"Harry get out you wand," Hermione said frantically. She put up another force field to protect Harry from yet another attack. Harry got up and obeyed by helping Hermione deflect the jinxes continuously shot towards them.  
"Oh Harry I'm not sure how we're going to get out of this," Hermione said as she stopped another curse. After a few more minutes the curses finally died down.  
"Hurry," Mad Eye Moody called. He pulled a small muggle T.V. remote from his pocket. "Gather round. Is everyone touching part of this remote?" He asked. "Okay then. On the count of three. One, two, three!"  
Harry felt the world around him spin before finally coming to a rest in the Black family kitchen.  
Harry felt his entire body connect with the cold stone floor before passing out.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked as Harry's eyes flickered open. He was no longer in the kitchen but now in the bedroom Ron and him shared.  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
"You passed out. You probably used up too much energy fighting off the Death Eaters curses," she replied.  
"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.  
"Our Hogwarts letters just arrived. Ron went with Mrs. Weasley to pick up our stuff," Hermione replied as Ginny entered the room.  
"Guess what Harry," Ginny said excitingly. "I just found out that I'm a new Gryffindor prefect."  
"Congratulations," Harry said as he got up.

Before Harry knew it, it was once again time to return to Hogwarts once more.

a/n: okay it kinda skips around a lot and i'm sorry for that. I'll update soon i promise!


End file.
